Une journée ordinaire
by Maeva Cerise
Summary: OS. Une journée ordinaire pour John et Sherlock : voyage en taxi, scène de crime et retour à Baker Street avec dedans 5 mots à placer : Pal, Confiance, Mignon, Utile, Cerise. [Défi sadique d'Odéa et Clélia]


Bonjour,

Voici une excursion inattendue sur le fandom de Sherlock (BBC).

Merci beaucoup à Clélia Kerlais et Odea Nigthingale de m'avoir donné ce défi pour tester le fandom de Sherlock. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller les lire. Je remercie encore Odea pour avoir fait un gros travail de bêta-lecture (tu as été très courageuse !) ! Bravo !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une journée ordinaire**

John eut à peine le temps de rentrer de courses avec quelques produits frais qu'un Sherlock impatient l'embarquait pour une enquête. Sautant dans le taxi à sa suite, John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé et soulagé. La période de vache maigre était peut-être enfin terminée, à moins que le lieutenant Greg Lestrade ait sortie la première affaire a peu près intéressante pour le soutenir. Qu'importe.

Le trajet passa rapidement, Sherlock supputant sur la possible affaire dont Lestrade ne lui avait donné aucun détail. John eut droit à la crainte que ce fut une enquête sans aucun attrait intellectuel, à l'espoir que ce fut les prémices d'une affaire pleine de défis et de courses poursuites. Sherlock ayant **confiance** en John pour assurer ses arrières –et les admirer- et John qui n'hésiterait pas à risquer sa vie pour celle de ce Détective Consultant, les affaires s'avéraient de plus en plus passionnantes à deux. En outre, c'était l'un de leurs plaisirs que de cavaler à travers Londres à la poursuite de criminels. John appréciait particulièrement la vue d'un Sherlock aux joues rougies par l'effort, au souffle haletant et aux yeux pétillants d'excitation.

Bon, dans un lit c'était tout aussi bien, bien que l'adrénaline ne soit pas la même. C'était d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces cavalcades, juste après avoir assommé un suspect qui avait failli avoir Sherlock par surprise, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser. Cela pourrait sembler romantique mais John avait été terrifié de cet son élan soudain et avait craint que Sherlock le raye de sa vie après cela. Toutefois la seule réaction de celui-ci avait été un grand sourire diabolique et malicieux puis il lui avait ordonné d'appeler Lestrade. Ce n'était que de retour chez eux, au 221 Baker Street que Sherlock l'avait vaguement rassuré, ou plutôt lui avait reproché, de ses piques habituelles, d'être obtus et lent à voir les signaux.

Visiblement « marié au travail » incluait naturellement John depuis qu'ils étaient des complices, un duo inséparable et des meilleurs amis ... possessifs. Lui, pour ceux qui pourraient accaparer l'attention de Sherlock et Sherlock, envers ses potentielles petites amies, son travail, ses... tout ce qui l'éloignait hors de sa vue en fait. Cela le faisait toujours sourire stupidement lorsqu'il repensait à cela. Puis sorti de ses pensées par un Sherlock vexe d'être ignoré, il fut sauvé par l'arrivé à leur destination.

De grands rubans de police étaient autour de la maison. Donovan et ses remarques n'empêchèrent pas Sherlock de débouler théâtralement sur la scène de crime et de l'englober du regard d'un air arrogant. C'est dans ses moments là que John se rendait compte qu'il était complètement biaisé car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela **mignon** même lorsque cela ne l'était pas. John entra à sa suite d'un pas mesuré et vit la moue déçue de Sherlock. Bon, ce n'était pas un criminel en série ou un complot à l'échelle internationale alors.

Andersen eut un rictus méprisant et s'avançait déjà mais le lieutenant lui fit signe de sortir d'un mouvement de tête agacé. Lestrade observa Sherlock faire le tour de la pièce et du corps. Avec sa loupe, le détective observait d'infimes résidus sur la victime avant de se relever. John prit lui aussi le temps d'observer la cuisine complètement saccagée. Tous les meubles et ustensiles semblaient complètement retournés et certains brisés. Un ouragan semblait être passé par là. Il y avait une odeur de nettoyant, ce qui était paradoxal au vu du désordre et du sang ayant giclé du corps. À côté d'une des chaises en bois renversées, le corps d'une femme était étalé.

\- Il s'agit d'une certaine **Cerise** Desbois, d'origine franco-anglaise. C'est son petit frère qui l'a trouvé et à téléphoné. Son anglais est approximatif, cependant, il a pu nous dire tout ce qu'il savait… c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il est en état de choc. La porte était fermée quand il est entré, mais il a un double vu qu'il vit ici aussi.

John hocha la tête et jeta un regard à Sherlock qui l'attendait près du corps.

\- Tu sais déjà qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock eut un petit sourire arrogant et lui fit signe de procéder. Depuis que son agaçant détective s'était mis en tête de s'amuser de son manque de dons d'observation, il devait énoncer une hypothèse que Sherlock s'amuserait joyeusement à démonter. Comme les vrais criminels semblaient prendre leurs vacances, il fallait faire avec ce qu'on avait. Tant que Sherlock se sentait **utile** et stimulé, John laissait couler.

Il était médecin, autant commencer par ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Il s'accroupit pour examiner la morte après avoir enfilé des gants. Des plaies et des ecchymoses post-mortem indiquaient une confrontation agressive entre le meurtrier et la victime, mais ce n'était pas le plus remarquable. A vue d'œil, celle-ci était morte trois heures plus tôt des suites de trois violentes perforations. L'une au dessus du sein droit, l'autre en dessous de celui du gauche et une dernière dans le ventre. Les trois orifices non naturels pouvaient signifier plusieurs projectiles de même nature ayant traversé le corps de part en part ou des objets utilisés comme pals et extraits par la suite. Les traces de coagulation et de tissus de chair contribuaient à cette dernière hypothèse, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune arme à proximité pour le confirmer. L'assassin s'était ensuite assuré que la jeune femme succombe lentement et douloureusement... Monstrueux.

\- John ?

Celui-ci se releva, enlevant lentement ses gants. Il jeta un regard à son homme qui s'impatientait et essaya :

\- Je dirais qu'il y a eu un combat. En tout cas c'est ce que révèlent les marques post-mortem et heu le désordre. Il en a profité pour heu la transpercer avec trois armes… non identifiés et l'a regardé mourir… Au vu de la force, le meurtrier doit être un homme. Il est ensuite reparti avec les armes…après avoir nettoyé ses empreintes dans la pièce.

\- Bien ! Tu t'améliores, fit Sherlock avec emphase. Tout n'est pas faux !

S'il aurait pu être vexé par cette remarque, vivre avec Sherlock lui avait vite appris à voir le bon dans tout ce qui était dit et fait. Il se demanda où il avait eu tort et le lieutenant Lestrade aussi visiblement. Sherlock commença à marcher parmi les débris tout en pointant différents éléments. Il ouvrit aussi quelques placards sous l'évier comme pour assurer son raisonnement.

\- Il s'agit de l'ex-petit ami qui essayait de la reconquérir, un bouquet et plusieurs lettres sont encore dans la poubelle. Visiblement très mauvaise gestion de la colère lors de la discussion… Il a dû se mettre à tout casser et à menacer Miss Desbois et lorsque celle-ci alarmée a voulu appeler la police – le téléphone brisé, là-, il a du s'en prendre directement envers elle d'où les marques reconnaissables. L'espacement des blessures, leurs tailles quasi-similaires et la nature des copeaux de bois s'accordent parfaitement à ceux des pieds d'une chaise. Une fois sa victime au sol, il l'a ensuite empalé avec les pieds de cette chaise étonnamment propres, s'y est assis d'où les perforations complètes et les résidus à l'intérieur. C'est assez fascinant de savoir que personne n'a rien entendu…

Le lieutenant Lestrade et John regardèrent Sherlock avec de grands yeux mais celui-ci c'était approché du lavabo et inspirait l'air avec une moue particulièrement déçue.

\- Effacer correctement toutes traces de son passage était évidemment trop difficile pour lui, il s'est contenté d'effacer quelques empreintes et le sang sur l'arme du crime avant de la laisser ici. Il doit subsister des traces partout que, même vous, devez pouvoir déceler. En clair, cet assassin est un incompétent notoire, tout à fait de votre niveau.

Sur ce, Sherlock enleva ses gants et fit signe à John de le suivre. Visiblement, la police pouvait se débrouiller sans lui à partir de maintenant. John, après des « bon courage, oui désolé, au revoir », galopa rapidement derrière son amant qui hélait déjà un taxi un peu plus bas dans la rue. Comment il faisait pour aller si vite ? Le pouvoir des grandes jambes sans doute. Sherlock lui fit un sourire narquois lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans le taxi. Le détective profita du trajet pour donner à voie basse des explications bien plus détaillées sur la manière dont il avait relevé les indices et comment, même John, avait pu en repérer certaine. L'incompétence de Lestrade fut peut-être deux ou trois fois mentionnées avant que le taxi ne les pose devant chez eux.

Mme Hudson avec un timing de génie et assiette de scones en main les attendait.

\- Alors Sherlock ? Je vous ai entendu partir pour une affaire ? De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Sherlock piocha un scone dans l'assiette et monta les escaliers en premier. John entreprit de lui raconter la scène de ménage macabre. Tiens, cela pourrait faire un bon titre pour son blog. Madame Hudson confirma et se plaignit de son mari, qui bien qu'il n'ait jamais été violent avec elle, avait aussi un certain caractère. Mais il en fallait pour faire ce qu'il faisait. John se chargea de servir le thé et écouta Madame Hudson continuer de pérorer avec enthousiasme, se plaindre de son manque d'apparition dans le blog et du fait qu'elle n'était pas leur gouvernante. Elle fila ensuite, fait qui n'avait aucun lien évidemment avec les regards agacés de Sherlock allongé de tout son long dans le sofa.

En clair, une journée comme tant d'autres.


End file.
